Elsa's Diary of Warcraft
by usedbw
Summary: Elsa lives in Stratholme, and is training to be a mage.


July 29, 1039

I'm so glad mom got me this diary for my eighth birthday! I've always wanted one of these! I'm afraid I might run out of pages in this before my next birthday. This makes me wonder, what should I get mom for her birthday? Or Anna? Decisions for another time, but right now I'm tired. Good night!

August 1, 1039

Mom has finally let me start practicing my magic around Anna! I've always wanted to show her what I could do. Dad says I am a natural mage, and that I'll be the best mage in Stratholme some day! I've been working on my frost magic a lot as of late, even though I'm being told to practice my arcane spells first. Frost magic is just so much more funner! But the advanced arcane spells seem so cool too, like the time warp spell I was told about? That seems so cool! I wonder if it makes Nozdormu angry when you cast it. Anyway, goodnight!

August 8, 1039

I accidentally hit Anna with a frost lance today. She'll be okay, our friend Kristoff healed her up with his crazy paladin powers. I wish I could heal like him. It seems mages can bring nothing but hurt.

August 20, 1039

Mom tells me we're going to go visit Lordaeron soon! I can't wait to go! What if I meet prince Arthas there? Anyway, I need to go to school.

August 23, 1039

I learned a new spell today, arcane blast. I wanted to learn another frost spell, but I really need to master my arcane magic. I go to Lordaeron tomorrow though! I can't wait!

August 24, 1039

Mom and dad only told me that this three day trip was for buisness, and nothing else. Being the daughter of the mayor of Stratholme sure is interesting. Anna is pretty restless in this wagon, so I'm trying to amuse her with my magic as well as I can. She seems to be enjoying it, so I'm enjoying it too.

August 27, 1039

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I MET PRINCE ARTHAS!

He was about a year older than me, and he had golden blonde hair, almost like mine! But his was more yellow. He said 'hi' to me and asked where I'm from. I told him. We talked about stuff for three minutes after that before he had to go. It was so cool!

August 28, 1039

I got to sit across from prince Arthas at the dinner tonight! Apparently the reason we came here was to discuss trade or something like that, but me, Anna, and some other girl named Jaina got to hang out and play around. She was a mage, just like me! We played around with magic, even though you never should, and showed off our most impressive spells. I beat her though, when I showed her my frost nova. But her fire spells were kinda cool. Even though they weren't.

September 15, 1039

I had thought I had lost this thing in Lordaeron! It was just in my travel bag all along. Well, a lot happened since I last wrote. We're back home in Stratholme, and I learned my first fire spell! I almost set Anna's hair on fire, and then tried to douse it with an ice spell. It worked, but it left a white streak in her hair. I keep telling her it doesn't look that bad, but she is having none of it. It really doesn't.

September 20, 1039

I won't be able to write in this thing for a while, I'm going to Dalaran to train eveen further. I hear the city of mages is absolutely beautiful! And I've always wondered what the elves there looked like. I'll find out soon enough!

Some amount of time passes...

March 3, 1040

I'm back for Anna's birthday! She got a bow and quiver for her birthday. Mom and dad want her to become a bowman someday, so they're trying to inspire her. She didn't like the gift too much, though. I met that girl, Jaina Proudmoore, again in Dalaran. She is a very talented mage. But so am I! I learned lots of new arcane spells, along with two new fire spells! One new ice spell though. Oh well. Back to Dalaran, bye diary!

A lot of time passes, many more diary passages are made. Elsa is now sixteen.

July 29, 1047

My birthday again! I haven't been able to write too much in this diary as of late, but now is a good time to update. I have completely mastered frost magic, and have decided to specialize in it. Arcane and frost magic still need to be worked on. I've been kind of shutting out Anna in my studies as of late though. I mean, she missed three years with out me. She missed me in Dalaran, and she still misses me even though I'm here. She's training to become an archer, but I'm positive she doesn't enjoy it. She's only doing it to keep her mind off of me. Kristoff is a full fledged paladin now, barely needing any more training. He's been keeping Anna company because of this. I am thankful of him for this. I think I miss Anna too. I'm going to take her somewhere tomorrow.

July 28, 1047

I took Anna to Quel'danas today using a hearthstone that is synched to an inn there. Thankfully, I still have my actual hearthstone to get back, but this is very enjoyable for the both of us. The city of elves is quite amazing. I met a girl there, training to be an archer, just like Anna. Her name was Sylvanas Windrunner. Very interesting name. As much fun as we're having, I don't think Anna forgives me for shutting her out. I don't blame her.

July 30, 1047

Back home. I went from never updating this thing to updating it three times in a week. Funny. Me and Anna made it back home safely. We had a lot of fun. Now I have to study again. I hate being a mage, all this studying sucks.

Four years pass. A few more diary passages are made as Elsa forgets about the diary.

October 1, 1051

Wow! I had forgotten about this old thing! Reading these old passages are a blast from the past. I'm glad I found this. Now... I vent.

I talked to Jaina again today. She's dating Arthas now. I remember meeting him when I was eight. He was a pretty amazing dude back then. He still is, as I have found out when talking to him the few times Jaina took me out with him. I am now an official member of the Kirin'Tor. Everyone is so proud of me, but I still feel like Anna resents me for shutting her out for so long. I hang out with her as much as I can, but it's hard. I'm still studying, and not all my time can be with her. One more thing- this speak of a plague of undeath is really unnerving, and it apparently has Arthas and Kristoff on the fritz. Kristoff joined the Knights of the Silver Hand along with Arthas. Anna is a very talented bow-woman now. Everyone is growing up now. It's kind of sad.

October 14, 1051

I hate him.

October 14, 1051

He killed my parents, my entire city, abandoned all reason. I had to hide. Plague of undeath wasn't a rumor.


End file.
